


Moi ou un cerf?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Nous sommes reculés dans ce chalet, et le village plus à côté c’est à un kilomètre. Même si tu ne voulais pas être avec moi, je pense que la compagnie plus à côté serait une meute de cerfs. »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Moi ou un cerf?

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Moi ou un cerf?**

Kei se mit le drap au-delà de la taille, maniéré, en roulant lentement sur le matelas jusqu’à la parte de lit de Daiki.

Il appuya le menton dans le torse de le plus jeune, en ferment les yeux avec de l’air détendu quand il se mit à lui caresser les chevaux, sans arrêter de le regarder et sans arrêter de le sourire.

Inoo pensa que s’il avait continué longtemps, probablement il aurait commencé à ronronner.

« Est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd’hui, Kei ? » il lui demanda le plus jeune, en s’assoient et en le tirant, en l’embrassant les épaules avec un bras et en laissant qu’il s’appuyât plus confortablement sur lui.

Le plus vieux y réfléchit pour un moment, et depuis il secoua la tête.

« Je veux être avec toi. » il répondit, sur un ton infantile, en replongeant dans rouler entre les draps et en s’étirent, en faisant un bruit satisfait.

Daiki éclata de rire, en lui donnent un coup léger dans l’épaule.

« Nous sommes reculés dans ce chalet, et le village plus à côté c’est à un kilomètre. Même si tu ne voulais pas être avec moi, je pense que la compagnie plus à côté serait une meute de cerfs. » il lui fait remarquer, avec un sourire sournois.

Kei haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu’il n’avait pas d’importance, et il retourna à s’allonger.

Il était heureux. Et sacrément détendu.

Quand Daiki lui avait proposé de passer quelques jours ensemble dans la montagne, il n’avait pas été très sûr.

Il croyait de s’ennuyer, il croyait qu’il n’y avait pas rien intéressant de faire, et qu’il aurait fini par regretter de lui avoir dit que oui.

Mais Daiki avait été très bon à lui donner mal, en ce sens ; il ne pouvait pas recorder de jamais être été plus détendu, plus serein ou plus heureux d’être avec lui, comme si dans ce lieu était quelque chose entre eux deux que le manquait à Tokyo.

Il se serrait contre lui, en mettent le visage dans le courbe de son cou et en respirant à pleins poumons son parfum.

Il aurait voulu rester là-bas, avec Daiki dans ce chalet reculé, et ne devoir pas partir plus jamais.

Il pouvait être, il pensa, depuis d’un certain temps il aurait accepté aussi de rejoindre les cerfs.


End file.
